


Cas's New Clothes

by scifiangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel got some new clothes. Dean is so screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's New Clothes

  
**Series:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing and characters:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Photo-manipulation and ficlet  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Small spoilers for season 8 finale.  


_Cas's New Clothes_

Dean found the little yellow post-it note stuffed in his coffee cup when he went to get his morning caffeine. Cas had been leaving little notes for him like this one ever since they had finally become lovers just a week ago. Most of them just said "I love you." Dean thought it was adorable, not that he'd ever admit that to Cas or anyone else for that matter.

This note said, "Come outside and see my new clothes." Dean knew Sam had taken Cas out clothes shopping this morning allowing Dean to sleep in, for which he was very grateful. Cas may not be an angel anymore, but boy did he have stamina; even more than Dean had. The macho hunter would never admit to that either.

It would be strange to see the former angel in different clothes, after being use to the suit and trench coat. But being human now Cas couldn't keep the old clothes clean just by thinking about it like he use to.

When Dean stepped outside the bunker, he nearly dropped his coffee cup in shock. There was Cas, leaning against the trunk of his Baby, dressed in all black clothes. The sleeveless t-shirt was riding up a bit as Cas leaned back exposing a strip of creamy pale skin that Dean longed to lick. The leather pants were so tight he was sure they had to have been sprayed on.

Dean sucked in a shaky breath and licked his dry lips. He wondered if he could set a speed record for removing black leather pants.

~fin

DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, either living or dead, is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters or individuals, either living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by the CW, the WB, Erik Kripke, or any of the others holding copyrights on licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual in nature. It is intended for mature readers age eighteen or over. Anyone underage is prohibited from reading this work. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.


End file.
